1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the control and elimination of small insects such as house flies, gnats, cockroaches and the like and more particularly to a device which interferes with the central nervous system of such pests by generating and radiating bursts of radio frequency energy at specific frequencies which are known to disturb or incapacitate each insect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in prior art, numerous methods of controlling and eliminating insects, rodents and other pests have been developed. These devices fall generally into the categories of chemical agents, mechanical traps and electronic devices. In general, the electronic devices have tended to utilize either vibratory, sonic or ultrasonic means to disturb the pest. The inventor knows of no prior art which employs radio frequency energy as a means to control and eliminate small insect pests. Experiments conducted in Italy by Dr Sordello Attiij, in the United States by Georges Lakhovsky and in Germany have conclusively proven that radio waves can be made to affect the central nervous system of living things. Mechanical and chemical devices are not addressed in this application as prior art since their methods of pest control and elimination are radically different from the present invention and suffer from severe deficiencies in terms of their complexity or potential adverse impact upon the environment. Several Prior Art electronic devices fall into the audible category of insect control apparatus wherein the frequency or frequencies generated are in the range of 0.01 hz to 120 hz. Typically, these devices are designed to radiate a frequency into the ground to cause a disturbing effect on burrowing rodents such as mice or gophers. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,429 by Riach whereby vibrations are imparted at irregular intervals into the earth. Such a device is ineffective against insects as the energy emitted must be impinged upon the pest in order for it to be affected. A second type of device employs higher frequencies often in the ultrasonic range of 10 khz to 50 khz to repel everything from rats to mosquitoes. One such device disclosed by White in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,962 makes use of an ultrasonic transducer which generates multiple frequency outputs with both fundamental and harmonic components. The signals generated by this device are impinged upon the tympanic membrane of the insect with the object being to cause the insect to leave the immediate area. Numerous other Prior Art devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,472 by Moschgat, 4,178,578 by Hall and 3,328,908 by Moe disclose similar methods for pest control employing radiated ultrasonic energy to affect essentially the hearing of the pest.